


Stony Drabble

by leventhumps101



Series: Avenger Adventures: Stories from SHEILD [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leventhumps101/pseuds/leventhumps101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony's first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stony Drabble

Even though Steve had been the one to ask out Tony, Tony ended up planning their first date, because Steve had no idea what to do. They went to go see a movie then went out for dinner. Tony had no idea why Steve burst into laughter the minute Tony told him they were getting fondue.


End file.
